A big honkin' step
by RepliCartertje
Summary: Sam steps through the gate for the first time as Lt. Colonel. SamJack


Title: A big honkin' step.

Author: RepliCartertje  
Spoilers: season 8, set just after New Order.   
Pairing: Sam/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Sam steps through the gate for the first time as Lt. Colonel  
A/N: - To me, Janet never died, so that is why she is still the doctor of the SGC

- I know season 8 ended differently, but I for once wouldn't have had issues with that kind of season 8 ;-)

- This story is written for Brooke cause you deserve this fic!

- Thanks to Jena for beta-ing

--------------------

This was her first mission without him next to her side; the first time she would step through the gate as a Lt. Colonel. And the first time in eight years she was nervous again. The last time she was so nervous was when she met him for the first time, and when she would step through the gate for the first time. But today it was different. She had her team with her, and they were her friends. So what could go wrong?

Looking at the big, round object in front of her, Sam realised how much had changed in her life. It made her into who she was today. She remembered when she arrived at the SGC how insecure she was and how she wanted to prove herself to everyone. Now, eight years later, she had come to accept who she was and what she could do. Her team mates had made her see that she didn't have to prove herself anymore. Because no matter what, Teal'c and Daniel would always support her. And then there was Jack, who no matter what, would always be there for her.

"Chevron five encoded," sounded from the control room. General O'Neill looked over at what used to be his team. He felt sorrow in his heart; sorrow for the fact that he couldn't lead his team. Because that was what they still were to him, his team. He did have every confidence in Samantha Carter, because he - more than anyone else - knew what a great soldier she was. But he could hardly hide the fact that he was stuck at the SGC while his team could go out there and play.

"Chevron six encoded."

"Chevron seven locked," Walter said. Sam looked at the control room while the wormhole was being formed. Just a small glimpse of his face and she was reassured. She could do this.

Teal'c stepped through the gate first, closely followed by Daniel, and at last she stepped through, but not before looking at his dark, deep brown eyes.

--------------------

The gate closed before his eyes. He stared at the closed gate for a minute before going to his office to fill in his first report. He so hated this; he hated this desk job. He didn't want to do this, but he was placed into a position he couldn't refuse. Dr. Weir had presented him with this opportunity and he knew his team mates all supported him, especially Sam, so he took the job. But now the reality struck. He would never be able to go out on missions ever again. He hated it! He wanted to go back to the time when he had just met his team mates. 

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by an alarm. He looked up and knew it was the gate activating. He ran to the control room, because there wasn't anyone due back today, and the only teams out there were SG-12, SG- 8, and his SG-1.

"Walter?" O'Neill asked the technician sitting there. "What is going on?"

"The gate was activated, Sir. But still no iris code." The older technician said, who had been there since the beginning of the program. He knew that the General was upset and worried and he knew that if there wouldn't be an iris code soon, he would start to get grumpy.

"Walter," he said again, but a bit more annoyed.

"Nothing yet, sir. Wait, I am getting a code. It is SG-1," Walter said.

"Well, open the iris, Walter. What are you waiting for?" Jack said impatiently.

"Yes, Sir," and with one push on the button, the iris unfolded itself.

Jack waited for people to step through the gate. Over the radio they only heard static, and that made him very nervous. And then suddenly he saw Teal'c step through the gate, and not long after him, Daniel. But where was she? She was not behind them. Where was she? His heart pounded in his chest; he was scared. Scared of losing her.

"Leave the gate open!" Daniel shouted towards the control room. "Sam is right behind me."

Jack felt a sigh of relief. She was okay. Any time now, she would step through the gate and everything would be okay. He would see her beautiful smile, her blue eyes, and her blond hair. And he would remember again why he loved working at the SGC. Not only was the job amazing, but he worked with the greatest person ever, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter.

Finally, Sam came through the gate all covered in dirt and mud. Only her blue eyes stood out. Jack ran to the gate room, to see how his team was doing.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

"I am ok, I just really could use a shower." Daniel answered, while he tried to clean his face with his hands.

"As am I," Teal'c answered with his baritone voice.

While Daniel and Teal'c headed to the showers, Jack turned to the woman on the ramp, the woman who he loved but to whom he never said what he really felt, even though he wanted many times.

"You okay, Carter?"

"I am okay, Sir. Just feel a little dirty so a shower would be nice," she replied, while stepping off the ramp.

"What happened, Colonel?" he smirked; he enjoyed the sound of calling her Colonel.

"Nothing, actually, besides the fact that the MALP didn't give us the right data. And we stumbled into a puddle of mud and dirt at arrival. Getting out of there was easier said than done. Now, if you would excuse me, I am going for a shower, Sir." she smiled back at him while walking to the door.

"Don't forget to see Janet after your shower to make sure you are okay!" he shouted, to make sure she heard it in the hallway. 

--------------------

After a very relaxing shower, Sam walked towards the infirmary to let Janet do her usual tests. She always looked forward to going to the infirmary. Not for the tests, but for the single fact that she could catch up and talk to her best friend.

"Sam, finally. Took you ages to take a shower. Teal'c and Daniel have already come and gone, 15 minutes ago," Janet said when Sam entered the room.

"Sorry Janet, but there was a lot of dirt," Sam replied, giggling.

Janet giggled back and started her tests, while talking to Sam about Cassie and about things only best friends talk about.

"General," Janet said surprised. "Something wrong?"

"Janet, can you excuse us for a moment?" he asked, his voice calm and determined.

"Of course, General." Janet and the nurse stepped out of the infirmary to get a coffee that they both deserved after a long day of work.

"General?" Sam asked, wondering why Janet had to leave.

"Sam, I have to tell you something - " he started

"Sam?" she answered surprised. This must have been one of the few times where he had used her first name.

"Sam, please don't interrupt me, it is important you know this," he continued. "I have to tell you or I will never tell you this. Today, when you were on that mission and it took you a while to get back, I was scared of losing you."

"What?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Sam, I love you. And I know you have Pete, but -"

"Forget Pete, I don't think it will ever be anything serious between us," she replied. "I want you, Jack. But I know I can't have you because of the regs."

"Screw the regs," he said, while bending over to the woman he loved. His lips softly touched hers.

"Sir, I am not sure if this - " Sam interrupted the kiss.

"Carter, just shut up." And he again pushed his lips to hers and this time she kissed him back. And for a moment, it looked like time stood still.

The End.


End file.
